Power Rangers: Celestial Storm
by sonataoceanwaves
Summary: adapted from Gosei Sentai Dairanger. Hundreds of years ago, the Celestial Empire sealed away the evil Gorma Tribe. But when a recent earthquake awakens them, they seek revenge on humanity! Now, five teens must take their ancestors places, and fight Gorma!
1. Prologue High Pressure Inbound

Jacob Bergman looked up at the worn, wooden gates of the old school, back to the invitation in his hands; it was written on yellowed paper, in a flowing script reminiscent of calligraphy.  
>"Dear Mister Bergman,<br>It is my pleasure to invite you to my new martial arts school, the Celestial Academy. Here, I will help you refine your skills and make you into a true Master. My staff of tutors will also make sure you receive a normal education, and you will graduate in your intended year. Please send your response within the month.  
>Sincerely, Master Yufang."<br>It hadn't taken long to convince his mother to let him go; she'd do anything for her son, since his father had left when he was ten. Martial arts had become his way to release stress and keep himself from entering depression; he'd become one of the top Eagle-Fist users in the state of California by the time he was sixteen.  
>Now, he was standing in the Sierra-Nevada mountains, luggage in his hand, and a white backpack strapped to his back.<br>Finally, after what seemed like forever, the doors creaked open to reveal an old, shrunken Chinese man in traditional Bhuddist monk's attire, who bowed to the teen that towered over him; Jacob returned the bow, deep and respectful.  
>"Welcome to the academy." said the old man, his hazel eyes resting on Jacob. "I am Master Yufang."<br>"Thank you, Master." said Jacob, straightening himself. "I am honored to have been accepted to your school."  
>Yufang lead him to the courtyard, new, fresh stones laying on the ground, the grass green and manicured.<br>Jacob blinked softly, looking around.  
>"Forgive my prying, Master, but where are your other students?"<br>Yufang's eyes crinkled at the corners, giving Jacob a soft grin.  
>"You are the only student there is, Jacob. I have yet to invite the others." He pointed a bony finger to one wing of the large building. "Your room is there. Go get yourself settled, and change into your uniform. Training starts now."<p> 


	2. CH1 Stormclouds Gathered

Present Day

Three years had passed, and Jacob looked over the courtyard in his uniform; a white, y-neck shirt over a pair of similarly-colored pants, a phoenix embroidered on the shirt's back in gold. The academy's symbol, a golden circle containing a white star in a black field on the left half, and five horizontal bands of color on the right; the colors were red, yellow, green, blue, and pink. A black belt was tied proudly on his waist, flowing Chinese script at the base of the ties marking him as a second-degree black belt. His pale blonde hair was short-cropped, and his icy blue eyes observed the gate. Black bands graced his wrists, the academy's symbol on the left wrist, and a single, rose-colored star on the right.  
>Master Yufang walked up next to him, a wooden cane under his wizened hands.<br>"Are you ready to meet the new students, Jacob?" he asked, looking up to the blonde.  
>"Yes, Master." Said Jacob, smiling back to the man he noow saw as his grandfather.<br>"Then open the doors." Said Yufang.  
>Jacob nodded his head, raising his hand and closing his eyes; a burst of cold mountain wind made the doors swing open, revealing four people; two young men, two girls.<br>"So, this is the academy, eh? Hope I get to spar with you all soon." Said one of the girls; she was the shortest of them all, and had curly brown hair.  
>"Hmn, I'd be careful Maryann, Josué here looks like he could snap you in half." Said a tall, curly-headed Middle Eastern boy in green, punching a mohawked, stockiy-bulit Hispanic boy in yellow in the arm playfully.<br>"C'mon, Ziyad, leave him alone." Said the remaining girl, a redhead wearing blue; her voice had a soft French accent.  
>"Sorry, Soléne." Said Ziyad, rolling his eyes.<br>"Seems they know each other…" said Jacob, smiling wryly.  
>Yufang walked out onto the stone floor, bowing to them; each respectfully returned the gesture.<br>"Welcome, all of you." He said, looking over them. "I trust you had no trouble reaching here?"  
>"Nah, no trouble at all!" said Maryann, grinning.<br>"Good to hear." Said Yufang, turning to the building. "Jacob! Come greet your fellow students."  
>In a near instant, Jacob had appeared next to Yufang, bowing to the others.<br>"Welcome to the Celestial Academy." He said, smiling gently. "I'm Jacob."  
>"Name's Maryann." Said the brunette, grinning as she sized him up. 'Yeah, I could take'em.' She thought.<br>"I'm Ziyad, and this is Josué." Said the curly-haired boy, gesturing to the Latino. "He doesn't talk much."  
>Josué nodded to Jacob in aknowledgement.<br>"And I'm Soléne." Said the redhead.  
>"A pleasure to meet you all." Said Jacob with a soft smile. "I trust you're eager to start training?"<br>"You bet!" said Maryann.  
>Jacob chuckled softly, gesturing for them to follow him.<br>"I'll take you to your rooms." He said.  
>He lead them inside, to four adjacent rooms.<br>"Here you are. Put your things away and change into your uniforms; we'll start within the hour."  
>Everyone went into his or her own room, emerging some time later; Jacob was still waiting when they got back.<br>"Now, let's begi-"  
>He was cut off by the sound of a lloud bell, and he swore under his breath.<br>"Crap… everyone, come with me!" He began running towards the courtyard, the others following, confused.  
>In the courtyard, Yufang was waiting by a large mirror. He tapped the surface, showing a group of odd creatures with tuxedo-like outfits, white faces, and red lips attacking the nearby city.<br>"Looks like they're on the move early…" said Jacob. "Everyone, stand back! Star Chargers!" he yelled; in a flash of light, his wristbands had transformed.  
>The right had become a an oval-shaped black object with a silver top, part of the stop cut on an angle to reveal a black rectangle with a silver circle attached; the remaining part of the top was striped in red, blue, green, yellow, and pink. On his left wrist was a black, oval-shaped device with a gold circle on it; the gold circle served as a frame to a window of gray translucent plastic. He raised his right hand, flicking a dial on the bottom of the device; the rectangle rotated out and the circle extended on another, small rectangle. As he raised his right hand, it began to glow with a bright aura.<br>"Celestial Storm!" he yelled, raising his left forearm, swinging his right arm down, "Qi-Power Transform!" He slammed the key into a slot on the left bracer, and he was surrounded by a glow of intense light.  
>Inside, Jacob was standing on a field of clouds, body covered by a white glow, save for the Celestial Academy's logo over his heart.<br>"Wind Phoenix Star Power!" he yelled, jumping up; a glowing phoenix descended from a starry sky, wrapping around him to form a suit. As he landed on the ground, the phoenix opened its beak, its head surrounding Jacob's and forming a helmet.  
>To the others, it had taken but a second for Jacob to be replaced by the spandex-clad warrior in front of him.<br>"Avatar of the Phoenix! Pink Celestial Storm Ranger, Ready!" he announced.


End file.
